


Ray Kowalski Gets It In the End

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-04
Updated: 2000-01-04
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray Vecchio's return creates an awkward love triangle.  Ray Kowalski finds a solution.





	Ray Kowalski Gets It In the End

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    This story involves characters from the TV show Due South.  It is set
    in some alternate universe where the last two episodes didn't happen
    quite the way they did.  "Due South" and all characters are trademarks
    of and copyright Alliance. 
    
    It also involves sex between three consulting adults.  If that offends
    you, or is illegal in your area, or you are below the legal age to read
    such material, leave now.
    
    Ray Kowalski Gets It in the End
    by Dave Doty (davedoty@hotmail.com)
    
    	Ray Vecchio began to curse his absent lunch companion for
    tardiness, then looked at his watch and realized that there were still
    five minutes until their 12:30 rendezvous.  He realized that he had been
    drumming his fingers on the table when he felt his right hand lose the
    rhythm.  Looking down, he saw that his hand was trembling.  With a deep
    breath, he wiped the sweat from his hands onto his napkin.
    
    	He looked briefly around the terrace of the cafe, and paused to
    examine his reflection-for about the hundredth time-in the restaurant's
    front window.  He had chosen one of the covered tables in an isolated
    spot, and so far had been very lucky that no one had encroached on his
    space.  He knew that this was a restaurant that Benny had liked, but
    which hadn't been one of "their" places.  He didn't want to appear manipulative.
    
    	Ray's thoughts spilled away when a flash of red caught his eye.  A quick
    glance confirmed the unmistakable red serge of an RCMP dress tunic. Benton
    Fraser had approached the terrace entrance.  Ray relaxed, abandoning
    his ridiculous fear that Benny would stand him up.  No matter how things
    went, Benny could never be rude.
    
    	Fraser looked as striking as ever in his crisp uniform, although a few
    lines around his eyes were giving away the march of time.  Ray began
    to raise himself out of his chair to get the Mountie's attention, but
    his former lover's infallible eyes caught him first.  Benny made his
    way to the table, removing his immaculate stetson and placing it carefully
    on the table.
    
    	"Hello, Ray.  It's good to see you again."  Benny's smile was warm and
    genuine, but it quickly receded, leaving a guarded and nervous expression
    in its wake.  Ray took another deep breath.  Well, he may have entertained
    fantasies of the two of them flying back into one another's arms, but
    he hadn't really expected it to be that easy.
    
    	"Hiya, Benny.  I'm glad you came."  Suddenly, Ray became aware that
    Fraser's right hand had been hanging in the air.  As he took it and gave
    a firm shake, the formality of the gesture made him realize that this
    was going to be more difficult than he had expected.
    
    	Ray returned to his seat while the Canadian took the chair opposite
    him.  After they had ordered their drinks, Fraser picked up the thread
    of conversation.  "So your undercover assignment went well, then?"
    
    	"Yeah.  With the other people I pointed 'em to, they may even be able
    to make a real clean sweep.  That'll take care of some of my worries
    about Ma and the family."  Ray paused, grasping for something to say.
    He didn't want the conversation to turn into a capsule summary of his
    adventures undercover.  "They offered to get Kowalski in at another city
    for this, clean start and all, but I hear he's gonna stay in Chicago.
    Stay around, finish the cases he was assigned as me, ease me back in,
    then Welsh is gonna get him in at another precinct.  Easier on everybody,
    they thought."
    
    	During Ray's comments, Fraser's eyes had narrowed uncomfortably, and
    the left had begun twitching slightly.  He looked distinctly ill at ease.
    With a sudden sinking feeling, Ray suspected that he knew the reason.
    He paused a moment, then decided to end the chatter and plunge in. 
    
    	"Look, Benny, I know the timing and the way I left was bad, but I didn't
    go because I didn't want to be with you.  It was a take it now or don't
    take it kind of thing, and I couldn't afford not to take it.  I was hoping
    we could . . . not pick up where we left off, but at least try to patch
    up what's left."  Fraser paused, obviously collecting what he no doubt
    would think was the best response.  Ray prayed it wasn't an Inuit story,
    because he really needed to understand whatever Benny said. 
    
    	"Ray, I'm sorry to have to say this, but this is a conversation we should
    have had a year ago.  We were having serious problems, we both agreed
    that I should take a short vacation so we could each sort through our
    thoughts, and when I got back, you had taken off on an indefinite undercover
    assignment.  That seemed to sum up your thoughts on our problems quite
    clearly."
    
    	Feeling like he was begging, and already knowing it wouldn't work, Ray
    nonetheless plunged on.  "Feelings, Benny.  We agreed you should go off
    to work through our feelings, not our thoughts.  You're thinking too
    much, and not going with your gut.  I thought, when I sent you that postcard,
    you'd understand what . . .."
    
    	"A phone call and a postcard don't save a dying relationship, Ray."
    
    	Ray closed his eyes and finally said what he'd been afraid to say. "You're
    seeing someone else, right?"  He opened his eyes.
    
    	"Yes."
    
    	"Kowalski."
    
    	Fraser hesitated, then nodded slightly.
    
    	Ray's head swam with fear.  Struggling to keep his voice even, he gave
    the proper response as he began his escape to sort through.  "Look, Benny,
    I'm sorry I stirred up all this old stuff.  I hope you're happy. Look,
    I think I just need to go.  I'll call . . .."
    
    	Fraser stood also, laying a hand on Ray's arm.  "Ray, we're still friends.
    Best friends.  You shouldn't be alone right now, acclimatizing to being
    back, and . . . well, everything.  Why don't you spend the evening with
    Ray-the other Ray and me?  We can catch up, and you can get to know each
    other, and you can start to reintegrate with your real life." 
    
    	Ray hesitated, trying to picture himself and Benny returning to
    their old pattern of friendship.  His mind refused to cooperate.  "I
    don't know, Benny."
    
    	"I was going to meet Ray for drinks tonight, since your return is forcing
    him to spend the evening finally catching up on his paperwork until late.
    Why don't we go out to dinner and catch up, then you can go meet him,
    since you haven't actually met face- to- face yet."
    
    	"I'm just not sure, Benny."
    
    	Fraser paused.  "We could have Chinese.  I know a great restaurant in
    Chinatown."  He flashed Ray a quick smile.
    
    	The waiter approached to take their orders, and the two men
    returned to their seats, tacitly agreeing to retreat from heavier issues
    for now.  Both relaxed, and Fraser spent the meal catching Ray up on
    the doings of all of their mutual acquaintances.  Ray even remembered
    some of them.
    
    	Ray had initially been shocked to learn where Fraser was meeting Kowalski.
    How much had Fraser changed, that he was hanging out in gay bars now?
    But he was even more surprised once Fraser had coaxed him inside the
    Silver Star.  Compared to the gay bars he had occasionally been forced
    to visit as part of his job, the Silver Star was very restrained.  Hell,
    he admitted, most straight bars aren't this nice.  It had none of the
    dark, smoky, atmosphere he had come to associate with these kinds of
    bars.  The room was airy and bright, with stately wood paneling.  And
    the main attire was jeans, a button-down shirt, boots, and a cowboy hat.
    Okay, thought Ray, it's starting to make sense.  Country bar.  Wonder
    which of them picked this place?
    
    	Fraser himself was dressed in his usual jeans, white T-shirt, and black
    leather jacket combo.  After greeting the bartender (and Ray was mortified
    that Benny knew the staff by name until he realized that, of course,
    he would), Benny directed Ray to a table near the dance floor.  Ray noticed
    unhappily that Benny once again took the seat opposite, rather than beside
    him, then tried to crush the thought.
    
    	Turning his attention to the nearby dance floor, Ray noted that the
    two-stepping was much more controlled and reserved than the wild gyrations
    he'd seen in other bars.  And, he added, watching the tightly interlocked
    and smoothly flowing bodies, much hotter.  Definitely Benny's kind of
    place.  Bet Kowalski hates it.  I could get used to country, I think.
    
    	Fraser's attention was suddenly drawn to the entrance.  Preparing himself
    to meet his competition, Ray turned in his seat.
    
    	It took several moments for him to pick out the man scanning the crowd
    who had to be Ray Kowalski.  A thin man with spiky, blond hair, he was
    dressed in jeans, a plain white T-shirt, and a long khaki trench coat
    that hung open.
    
    	"Excuse me a moment, won't you, Ray?"  Fraser asked.  He stood and raised
    his hand in the air in a neat gesture.  From the other side of the bar,
    Kowalski's head immediately turned to them as he picked up the movement
    and began making his way across the room.
    
    	"Hello, Ray," Fraser said when the detective arrived.  The Mountie clasped
    him warmly on the arm, then turned back to his former lover.  "Ray, this
    is Ray Vecchio, Ray, Ray Kowalski."  The two men exchanged a firm handshake-overly
    firm-while exchanging appraising looks.  The tension caused the handshake
    to extend for too long, until Kowalski awkwardly retracted his hand and
    took the seat between the other two men.
    
    	"Good to finally meet you, Vecchio.  Of course, I already kinda
    know you.  I will almost be sorry to give up being you."
    
    	Ray was about to respond with a snide retort when Fraser must have anticipated
    his response and cut in.  "It's a nice place, don't you think? I know
    you're not a country music fancier, Ray, but I thought that this might
    be the best entry into the community for you.  Less like the places you're
    used to investigating."
    
    	Ray's eyes began to throb.  Fraser was leading him out of naivete with
    baby steps, now?  Before he could formulate a response, his new competition
    jumped in.
    
    	"Yeah, Fraser always likes to come here when he feels like being in
    a lighted, clean joint."
    
    	"A Clean, Well-Lighted Place, Ray."
    
    	"Well, that is what I said."
    
    	"Ah.  So you did."
    
    	Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, Ray began thinking of ways to extricate
    himself.  He couldn't handle having to watch them banter so comfortably.
    
    	Just as he was about to make an excuse about his sister and slip away,
    he felt a hand wrap around his wrist.  Vecchio was surprised at the strength
    in the grip as his hand was pulled along to rest on Kowalski's wiry thigh.
    
    	Ray's thoughts scattered.  He was vaguely aware of Kowalski and
    Benny's banter continuing somewhere out in front of him, but all he could
    focus on was the warmth rising through Kowalski's jeans.  The hand that
    had loosened its grip now just rested lightly on his wrist, massaging
    gently. He could just pull his hand away.  He could just pull it away.
    He could. . . just. . ..  His muscles didn't seem to be working.  He
    looked across at Benny, wondering if he should say something now, or
    wait until they were alone.  Benny paused in the conversation to look
    at Ray, and must have seen something in his face.
    
    	"Is something wrong, Ray?"  he asked in concern, leaning forward. 
    
    	"Nah," Kowalski cut in.  "It's just been a long day for him,
    blowing back into town just yesterday and all."
    
    	With a gentle but insistent pressure, the hand began urging Ray's touch
    further up the denim-clad flesh, pulling inward so that his hand slipped
    around to the inner thigh.  Unable to control himself, he squeezed gently.
    Pure, hard muscle.  Kowalski must be a hell of a lot stronger than he
    looked.
    
    	"Bein' just back, comin' here, meetin' me for the first time
    . . .."
    
    	Another insistent tug pulled the hand further in.  Ray felt the
    swell of the upper thigh beneath his fingers.  He had almost reached
    the other man's crotch.  He started trembling, and controlled himself.
    Kowalski was still talking.  "It has probably been way too much public
    exposure for someone used to being undercover.  Tell you what, why don't
    we go . . ."
    
    	At this, a final tug pulled Ray's hand fully onto Kowalski's
    crotch-and into contact with another hand arriving at the same moment.
    Ray's eyes flashed up to Benny's face, which was less startled at the
    sudden contact than he would have expected.
    
    	". . . Back to my place and get a little more privacy?"  Kowalski finished.
    
    	Benny stared appraisingly at his former lover.  God, thought Ray, is
    he trying to figure out if I'm daring enough?  He thought he'd seen some
    twisted things undercover, but this was the point when the world stopped
    making sense.  And when that happened, what was left but to go with the
    flow?
    
    	"Sure," he said finally.  "Let's check out the Kowalski casa."
    
    	"So," Vecchio asked, nervous once again.  "Whaddaya have in mind, Benny?"
    
    	Fraser turned to Ray, waiter for his lover to take the lead.
    
    	Kowalski paused, looking over both men.  Then, leading them into the
    bedroom, he said to the Mountie, "Fraser, you break out my toy box."
    Meanwhile, he began unbuttoning his shirt.
    
    	Vecchio goggled as Fraser neatly dropped to one knee a pulled from under
    the bed a small box of sex toys.  Some of them he hadn't even seen before.
    Then his thoughts were distracted by the feeling of Ray's hands, which
    were beginning to work on the buttons of his silk shirt.  Once the shirt
    was unbuttoned, Kowalski slipped it off of the Italian and tossed it
    onto a nearby chair.  Vecchio was about to protest when Kowalski reached
    out and gave a tentative tug to the belt on the finely tailored slacks.
    
    	Fraser, after hanging his jacket precisely on the back of the
    chair, carefully placed Ray's shirt neatly over the red serge.  He then
    pulled his undershirt up and over his head.  Ray's eyes were drawn instantly
    to the large, flat nipples, the roamed up slightly upwards for a quick
    glimpse of the dark tufts of hair beneath Fraser's arms.  God, how he'd
    missed that!
    
    	Kowalski slipped his hands inside Ray's now-open pants to find the long,
    slender cock already well on its way to full hardness.  With a gentle
    pressure, he led Vecchio to the bed.  Sitting down, Kowalski slipped
    a hand onto the inside of Fraser's thigh, now free of the confining denim.
    He gently pulled Fraser around the bed until he stood beside his former
    lover. Ray leaned forward, running his tongue over the white fabric of
    Fraser's boxers, starting at the base of the rapidly engorging cock and
    moving down to the head, which he nipped quickly with his teeth.
    
    	Finally freeing Vecchio's long, thin member from its clothing, Ray turned
    his head, examining it closely while his hand gently massaged.  The dark-skinned
    shaft pulsed with heat, and the skin was already pulled tight across
    the perfectly straight erection.  Kowalski looked up, noticing that Ray
    kept glancing nervously at Fraser, who was doing his best to remove his
    boxers, despite the interference of Kowalski's roving right hand.  Running
    his fist up and down once more, Kowalski took a deep, relaxing breath,
    then shot forward, taking Vecchio's cock deeply into his throat, his
    muscles adjusting and expanding before his gag reflex had time to trigger.
    
    	He heard Ray gasp with shock at the rapid shift in sensation.
    Kowalski slowly pulled back his head, nursing gently on the tip of his
    cock.  Eventually he eased Vecchio out of his mouth and turned back to
    Benny's thick shaft.  Ray paused as he reached the gentle upswing of
    Fraser's member, considering the times Vecchio had confronted the same
    difficulty.  Once Ray had swallowed Benny as deeply as he could go, he
    began twisting his head in a gentle circular motion.
    
    	"Aah!"  Fraser's hand shot out, running through Ray's spiky hair as
    he threw back his own head, panting quickly.  Raytwisted and ground his
    throat all around his lover, increasingly dramatically the intense sensation
    of the friction caused by his oral ministrations.
    
    	Kowalski felt the prick in his left hand beginning to go soft.  He bit
    down on Fraser just a little too hard, causing Fraser's head to snap
    down and his eyes to open.  Before he could admonish Kowalski, however,
    the younger man caught his eye, then swept his gaze over to Vecchio,
    then back to the Mountie.
    
    	Fraser hesitated a brief moment, then reached out, cupping his hand
    behind the Italian's head and pulling him in for a deep kiss.  Bypassing
    his usual gentle entrance, Fraser forced his tongue in deeply, pressing
    the underside of his tongue firmly against the top of Ray's, while flicking
    up the tip to flick rapidly over the ridges in the roof of his mouth.
    
    	Entranced by the sight of the two men kissing, Ray slipped his
    mouth off of Benny's cock, and the rhythm of his left faltered on Vecchio's.
    He could feel the slender rod returning to its former hardness, and more.
    Ray watched the skin grow so tight over the steel-hard head, he wondered
    that it wasn't painful.  Now that he had receded slightly from the action,
    he finally realized that his own erection was still uncomfortably constrained
    in his jeans.  He briefly considered freeing himself and returning to
    his earlier task, but he had already decided where the evening was going,
    and it was time to start nudging the other men in the proper direction.
    
    	They broke there kiss as the saw Kowalski turn away.  He dug
    briefly through the box on the bed, then selected a medium-sized black
    rubber dildo, along with a tube of lubricant.  He handed both to Fraser,
    then began his ritual combat with his tight jeans.
    
    	Vecchio stared unbelievingly as Benny began casually lubing up the black
    rubber.  When Kowalski had finally freed himself of his jeans, he tossed
    them onto the floor and crawled up onto the unmade bed, lying on his
    back.  He spread his feet widely enough apart to reveal the hairy crevice
    between his buttocks, visible beneath his loose-hanging balls.
    
    	Fraser lay a slippery finger against Ray's hole, and began a gentle
    massage.  Ray relaxed, and felt the tip of Fraser's finger slip inside.
    The finger wiggled gently, but before the Mountie could proceed further,
    Ray panted, "Just do it, Fraser.  It's all right.  I'm ready."  Fraser
    leaned down, pressing his lips against Ray's as the dildo made contact
    with his ass.  Fraser nibbled gently on Ray's lower lip, while the rubber
    slid along the hole, then Fraser pushed his tongue forcefully into Ray's
    mouth at the same moment that he increased the pressure on the dildo,
    driving the head deeply inside.
    
    	Kowalski moaned as Fraser's tongue ran along the ridge of his
    teeth, and the dildo began moving in and out in a gentle but insistent
    rhythm that made him shiver and grind his hips against the invader and
    it slowly worked its way deeper.  Finally, he broke the kiss and turned
    to look at the third man.  Ray Vecchio stood awkwardly, mesmerized by
    the sight but clearly uncomfortable with the voyeurism.  Kowalski took
    the Italian's right hand and guided it onto Fraser's left, which gripped
    the rubber phallus securely.  "Push it in," Kowalski commanded the two
    men. 
    
    	Fraser's hand began to press inward, and Ray added his own
    strength, his fingers twining amongst Fraser's to touch the warm, slippery
    rubber.  The backs of his fingernails scraped along Kowalski's thigh.
    Ray's leg spasmed and he bucked up off of the bed briefly, and the dildo
    jumped sharply, slipping in to over half its length in a single swallow
    in the violence of Ray's reaction.
    
    	Vecchio's face lit up as he was finally swept into the scene.  He reached
    down and grasped Benny's wrist, forcing him to pull the rubber cock partway
    out, then pressed his palm into the back of Fraser's hand, shoving down
    sharply and immediately driving the dildo in to its rubber base. 
    
    	Ray's body convulsed, and his face twisted agonizingly.  Tremors ran
    through his hips and chest, as he struggled not to cum.  After several
    seconds, liquid began to jet out of his cock.  The second spurt reached
    all the way to Kowalski's face, spattering on his lips and one cheek.
    The shaking regained intensity in his body, and as the remains of his
    orgasms left tracks across his chest, the dildo twisting in Vecchio and
    Fraser's hands as Ray's ass wrenched about it.  After several seconds,
    Ray finally settled, his face mellowed into a peaceful, detached expression.
    
    	 "Ray," a voice called softly some unknown time later, attempting to
    pull him back to reality.  "Ray.  Ray.  Ray!  Ray!"  The dildo jerked
    out of Ray's ass with a pop.  Ray's eyes flew open, and he gradually
    focused on the two men standing in front of him.
    
    	Vecchio, with a slight smirk, held the dildo in his hand.  "That's the
    way to do it, Benny."
    
    	"Wow," Ray finally said.  "That was . . ..  That was . . .."
    
    	"Unbelievable, Ray?"
    
    	"No, that word when you can't describe something."
    
    	"Indescribable, Ray?"
    
    	Ray sighed.  "Do not ruin the mood, Fraser.  Do that thesaurus
    thing some other time."
    
    	Fraser began to point out that "dictionary" would be a better
    metaphor, then reconsidered and shut his mouth.
    
    	"Right.  Kowalski turned and stood, sizing up the Italian.  He
    pushed him on the chest, forcing the slightly taller man onto the bed.
    Kowalski guided him into a diagonal position, his head resting on a corner
    of the bed, his legs flat but spread.
    
    	"Okay, that is good.  That is . . . delish.  Now Fraser, I want you
    . . .."  Ray leaned over and began to whisper in the Mountie's ear. 
    
    	"What?" demanded Vecchio, starting to rise.  "I don't know what the
    hell you're . . .."
    
    	"Relax, Ray," Benny said soothingly as he climbed onto the bed and pushed
    the other man gently back into position.  Fraser placed his knees on
    either side of Ray's hips as he bent down to kiss him.  As he did, his
    body slid down along Ray's own, until Ray hissed as his rigid cock pressed
    against the underside of Benny's testicles.  Benny kept sliding, his
    balls running down the length of ray's shaft, until he finally reached
    a sitting position between Ray's thighs, his balls resting heavily on
    Ray's own, and his legs splayed out on either side of the thinner man's
    hips.
    
    	"Okay, okay," said Kowalski, taking charge of the scene once more. "Both
    of you, lay back down on your backs."  Both men just barely fit diagonally
    across the bed.  Kneeling beside the bed, Ray leaned forward and took
    the tip of Fraser's cock in his mouth, allowing his teeth to scrape down
    the head, catching just behind the ridge.  He began sucking the mushroom
    tip as hard as he could, while reaching out and taking Vecchio's prick
    in his right hand, slowly stroking the rod while it rubbed against his
    cheek.  As the two cocks stiffened, he switched positions, sucking on
    Vecchio's longer, thinner cock, while he began a twisting motion on Fraser's
    thick wedge.
    
    	Both men were now fully hard, and Ray's own returning erection
    humped against the side of the mattress.  He continued alternating between
    the cocks, preventing either man from getting too close to climaxing.
    Finally, he attempted to push the two cocks together, but could tell
    from both men's expressions that the position wasn't workable.
    
    	"Okay, up and at 'em.  Up on your elbows."  As they complied,
    their crotches both pressed forward, their balls pressing even more tightly,
    and their rigid shafts now held firmly together.  "Oh, now, that is perfect."
    Ray said.  He leaned forward, pulling the cocks slightly towards Fraser
    to even up the length.  Then he expelled a deep breath and plunged down,
    taking the heads of both cocks in his mouth at once. 
    
    	Vecchio groaned as Kowalski's mouth forced the head of Benny's
    hardness into the underside of his shaft.  Kowalski pressed himself further
    down, but was unable to get further than halfway down the shafts before
    being forced to settle for a firm sucking motion.  He started a circular
    motion as he bobbed his head, forcing the two cocks to slide against
    one another, twisting and sliding together in their confined space.
    
    	Finally, Kowalski pulled off.  He reached up with his left hand to rub
    his exhausted jaw, while he right collected the two cocks, restoring
    his earlier rhythmic stroking and twisting.  He looked quickly from his
    lover to the man he had impersonated for so many months.  Once he was
    certain that they weren't uncomfortable, he reached back into the box
    on the floor, pulling out two condoms.  He released his grip and opened
    the packages.  He slid the first latex sheath over Benny's manhood, the
    rolling the second over Ray's throbbing member.  He began his ministrations
    once again, pressing the cocks up against one another, stroking and rubbing
    and nuzzling gently with his face to replace the stiffness that was lost.
    
    	Ray now pulled himself fully onto the bed, resting on his left hip and
    planting his right foot firmly on the mattress.  He hauled himself forward,
    his cheek resting against Benny's pec as Ray stared raptly at the two
    stiff cocks he was manipulating.  He felt the nipple stiffen under the
    contact.  He turned his head and began rolling the peak between his front
    teeth.  At the same time, he altered his stroke, squeezing his fingers
    in sequence to send a wavelike pressure up the twin cocks.  Once again,
    everyone's attention was focused on the center of the tableau.  That
    is, until a few moments later, when Ray felt Fraser begin to shift his
    weight. 
    
    	Aw, no, he thought.  He's gonna try to grab me off.  Not wanting to
    lose control of the situation, ray threw his plan into its final phase.
    He shifted his weight onto his right foot and dropped his hand to the
    bed, pivoting and throwing his left leg over Fraser's startled head,
    and landing with his feet on either side of the other men's hips.  Finally,
    he dropped to his knees, and felt the sharp jab of the lanky Italian's
    sheathed prick into his firm buttock.
    
    	Kowalski was now facing the other Ray, so he caught his eyes and grinned
    wickedly as he reached behind himself and guided the long cock to his
    hole.  He relaxed his legs, letting gravity impale him.  He paused to
    squeeze tightly around the head of Vecchio's cock after it was fully
    in. He paused, feeling a last apprehension about what came next.  He
    felt Fraser brushing against his cheek, and a full-body shudder of anticipation
    and fear ran through him.
    
    	The moment stretched out until Ray reasserted control.  Neither of the
    men watching him so intently could bring themselves to move.  Finally,
    exhaling with a deep sigh, and never taking his eyes from Vecchio's,
    called out "Do it, Fraser."
    
    	"Ray, I . . .."
    
    	"Fraser."  Ray thrust a hand behind his back, and the Mountie
    locked two of his fingers with two of Ray's.  "Trust me.  Do it."  Ray
    guided Fraser's hand to himself, as thick and hard as he could ever remember
    being.  Ray felt Fraser hesitate, then the Canadian pushed himself forward,
    until he once again pressed against Vecchio.  He wrapped his hand around
    both cocks, a more difficult task for him since Ray's hands were much
    longer than his own.  Ray shifted slightly, so that Fraser's head slipped
    between his cheeks, probing directly at the point of entry of the other
    ray's cock.
    
    	 Kowalski breathed in and out deeply, feeling no more relaxed.  He repeated
    the exercise, clearing his mind.  Better.  A third time.  At the end
    of the third exhalation, ray began slipping down, the movement beginning
    before his conscious mind registered that he was in motion.  He groaned
    as he felt himself being stretched out almost as wide as he had ever
    been.  He kept moving, fearing that stopping to adjust would give him
    an opportunity to back out.  Benny's cock kept growing as it flared outward.
    It seemed like an eternity until he had the small relief of contracting
    slightly once the ridge of Benny's cockhead had passed through. Realizing
    that he had stopped breathing, Ray opened his eyes, staring at nothing
    while he began a slow, rhythmic breathing.
    
    	Kowalski felt Vecchio begin to squirm at the intense sensation.  He
    heard Fraser softly but firmly say "Don't move, Ray," as he reached up
    and began soothingly stroking his lover's back.
    
    	Ray steeled himself again.  His position on his knees made relaxing
    himself more difficult, forcing Ray to consciously work just to maintain
    a state of relaxation he would have reached naturally in a more comfortable
    position.  He began slipping further down.  He thought "Oh, God," as
    he felt the first usually welcome swelling of Fraser's wedge shape. 
    Whose idea was this, anyway?
    
    	Vecchio moaned and shivered as more and more of him was swallowed into
    the tiny space he had ever entered.  Fraser's cock rubbed powerfully
    against his own with every tiny shift of Kowalski's body.  Sweat shone
    and ran down his chest, mixing with his dark hair as he fought to keep
    still. Finally, he bucked involuntarily, a tiny motion that made Kowalski
    grunt harshly.
    
    	"Ray!" Fraser admonished.  Kowalski just winked down at his
    tormentor, reaching down to tweak one of the dark nipples, which hardened
    instantly.  Now that he was adjusting, Ray slid down the shafts much
    more rapidly.  He reached the point that his legs could no longer angle
    to hold him well.  He leaned forward, placing a hand under each of Vecchio's
    arms, his wrists burning heat into the other man's ribs.  He shifted
    his weight forward, allowing him to relax more fully.  A final push brought
    him to a sitting position on the other two men's hips.
    
    	After a brief pause, he ground his hips forward, shocked to find that
    he could feel each individual cock as they ground against one another
    deep within him.  "Oh, yeah," he groaned, grinding back the other way.
    "Oh, man.  Fraser?"
    
    	"Y . . . yes, Ray?"
    
    	"Izzit working?"
    
    	"I'm not sure what you mean by 'working,' Ray, but . . . ah
    . . . I believe so."
    
    	"How 'bout you, Raimundo?  You good?"  Vecchio's mouth twisted
    up at one side, and he answered with another sharp thrust of his hips.
    Kowalski growled.
    
    	Ray couldn't get into a good position from which to pump, so he
    focused instead on moving his pelvis and squeezing down on the twin poles,
    changing his grinding into a circular motion which forced the two cocks
    to twist around one another in their tight casing even more fiercely.
    The inverted "v" of Fraser's cock head pressing through both condoms
    as if they weren't there, rubbing harshly against Vecchio in the tiny
    confines. 
    
    	The muscles in Ray's back rippled under the tight skin before
    Fraser's eyes as the thinner man gyrated his hips.  Fraser's gaze drifted
    down to the dimples at the base of Kowalski's spine, which expanded and
    faded with every twist.  Finally, reassured that Ray would not injure
    himself, Fraser relaxed.  The intense sensations from his cock radiated
    through his entire body, and Fraser tilted back his head and close his
    eyes as he gently gave a tentative thrust of his own.
    
    	Ray paused, clenching as tightly as he could.  Then he gave a
    couple more gyrations before reversing the directions, causing the friction
    and pressure to shift itself to new areas, and reawakening the sensation
    in all three which had begun to fade.  Vecchio began panting, and his
    tongue rolled deliciously in his mouth.  Unable to resist, Kowalski leaned
    forward and kissed him deeply.
    
    	The movement pulled Fraser's cock further and further away from his
    body, and tremors began to run through his body at the intense
    not-quite-pain.  His cock began to swell up even more.  Then Ray twisted
    to the side, giving a sharp tug to Fraser's already pulsing member and
    a view of the two Rays sharing a passionate kiss to Fraser.  Ray reached
    up with one hand and twisted one of Vecchio's nipples fiercely.  The
    pain caused Vecchio's body to jump quickly, and the motion caused Fraser's
    cock to pull forward just a tiny bit more, and the intense sensation
    and sights finally brought him to the brink.
    
    	Ray felt Fraser's body tense behind him.  He froze, shooting
    Vecchio a warning not to move while Fraser pulled himself back from the
    edge.  When the moment of crisis passed, Ray slowly returned to an upright
    position, relieving the pressure on Fraser's cock.  Kowalski then began
    the difficult process of turning around without dislodging the two men
    inside him.
    
    	The process of getting his leg over Vecchio was more difficult than
    he had expected, and his foot came into contact with Ray's head more
    sharply than he had intended.  Fraser snickered, and Ray shot him a glare
    only to see the serene and placid Mountie face in position. As he turned,
    the feeling of fullness swelled, and as he reached the midway point,
    the pressure had shifted so much that it had become as full and intense
    as it had been from the very beginning.  He paused, savoring the ripples
    of pleasure, but his balance was so precarious he was quickly forced
    to move on.
    
    	Finally, the two lovers sat face to face.  Fraser's features were perfectly
    still, a clear sign that he was struggling to keep himself in check.
    Ray grinned and leaned back, enjoying the feeling of towering over his
    stocky lover.
    
    	"Ray?"
    
    	"Yeah, Fraser?"  Kowalski punctuated his reply with a sharp pelvic thrust.
    Fraser moaned and fell silent.
    
    	"You gotta ask, Fraser."  He reached out and ran his fingernails roughly
    down the Mountie's chest, one catching a nipple and scraping it intensely.
    "How you gonna get what you want if you don't ask?"
    
    	"Ray.  Ray.  I want . . . kiss me, Ray."  Fraser started shaking as
    he spoke.
    
    	Kowalski smiled.  "There ya go, Fraser."  He leaned forward,
    licking up the thick, strong throat.  "All you had to do . . ." he paused
    to suck fiercely on Fraser's stubbly chin.  " . . . Was ask."  With that,
    he sucked Fraser's lower lip into his mouth, chewing enthusiastically.
    
    	Fraser moaned and waited.  Ray had taught him that there was
    nothing he could do to rush him in lovemaking.  He sucked in Ray's upper
    lip in reply, nursing hungrily until Ray's tongue made its first tentative
    foray into his mouth.  Ray forced his way past Fraser's teeth, exploring
    only a moment before withdrawing, coaxing Fraser's tongue after him.
    
    	Fraser licked slowly at the inside of his lover's mouth, gradually moving
    deeper.  Finally, Ray's lips lock tightly around his tongue and begin
    a strong sucking motion.  Ray knew that Fraser felt intense strain through
    the soft muscle, and the Mountie struggled to free himself.  Ray closed
    in with his teeth, forcing Fraser to drag his tongue through the sharp
    rows of teeth in order to free himself from the powerful suction. 
    
    	This last intense feeling was too much for Fraser, who tensed
    again.  Seconds later, a tremor ran through the Canadian's body, ending
    with a vicious thrust of his hips.
    
    	"Uh!"  Kowalski fell forward, hands grasping at the bedsheets as Fraser
    bucked under him, forcing him to fight for balance against the onslaught
    as the pain of the pounding left his vision blurry.
    
    	The wild spasms of Fraser's cock, combined with Kowalski's own
    frenzied motions sent the third man over the edge also.  As Kowalski
    felt both men writhe beneath him and both cocks swell and shoot powerfully
    inside him, his thoughts shattered.  He struggled to stay upright, gasping
    for breath from the forces pistoning through his ass.  As static began
    dancing into his field of vision, Fraser reached up to support him, and
    Ray melted into the Fraser's embrace, secure in the strong arms. . ..
    
    	"Ray?  Are you with us, Ray?  We need you to move so we can get
    up."
    
    	Fraser's face tensed with concern. He wrapped his arms still more securely
    around Ray, who continued to lay pale and trembling against his chest.
    
    	Eventually, Kowalski raised his head and wearily moved enough for the
    other two men to struggle out of their position.  Vecchio stood as the
    men shifted around.  Once again, he looked extremely uncomfortable. Thinking
    too much, Kowalski decided, but he was too tired to say anything. As
    he drifted into sleep, he saw Fraser extend a hand to the third man,
    and the mattress' shift as he returned to the bed merged with the lapping
    tide of sleep.
    
    THE END
    


End file.
